Juego de Tronos: El Rey de Reyes
by GoldenShioN
Summary: A través del tiempo los antiguos clanes derrotaron a los Otros y durante miles de años protegieron el norte, desafortunadamente esos clanes ahora están al borde de la extinción solo un sobreviviente llamado Naruto que utilizando su ingenio, fuerza y poder renacerá los antiguos clanes en toda su gloria sin embargo no lo hará solo, sus mujeres lo ayudaran en el transcurso de su viaje


_**Mis estimados leyentes, aquí les traigo un cruce entre Juego de Tronos y Naruto, se llama "Juego de Tronos; El Rey de Reyes" este capítulo el prólogo y versión completa del One-shot El Nacimiento de la Leyenda: El Tornado, Las Hojas y El Remolino, con este se da inicio al proyecto que se basara tanto en la serie como en los libros.**_

 _ **Si tengo errores ortográficos, si me equivoco de las ubicaciones y de los personajes, pues hagan mención de ellos para que yo pueda corregirlos y de igual forma mejorar los siguientes capítulos si es que hay en un futuro.**_

"Vamos Naruto-kun" **HABLANDO**

*Ya veo con que así era* **PENSAMIENTOS**.

" _Ya veo, con que así" ESENA RETROSPECTIVA_

" **Kage Bushin no Jutsu" JUTSUS.**

" **Maldito Mocoso" KURAMA HABLANDO**

 ***Volvió a mi*** _ **KURAMA PENSANDO**_

 **SIGUIENDO EL PROTOCOLO QUEDAMOS CON QUE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y DE GEORGE R. R. MARTIN, SE HACE REFERENCIA QUE ESTE FANFIC ES SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO.**

* * *

" **Advertencia, este Fanfic tendrá altas connotaciones sexuales, sexo implícito, palabras inadecuadas y violencia gráfica, para aquellos no sean adeptos a este tipo de Fanfic se recomienda discreción"**

* * *

 **Prologo: El Nacimiento de la Leyenda "El Tornado, La Hojas, y El Remolino"**

En la noche fría dentro de los bosques del estrecho de Westeros, donde el viento frio congelaba hasta los huesos, ahí se encontraba un campamento, hombres de armas, desde jóvenes a viejos, de experimentados a novatos, todos tenían la mente hacia un enemigo en común, un enemigo silencioso, cruel y definitivamente poderoso.

Los hombres lazaban bocanadas de vapor de sus bocas, el nerviosismo corría por sus venas, ya casi llegaba el momento de la batalla y con ello también nueva información que llegaba hacia sus generales.

"¿Tenemos que esperar?" Murmuro entre dientes un hombre con rabia apenas contenida.

"Ordenes son órdenes y eso fue lo que me dijeron" Respondió con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo reunir el hombre de mayor mando.

El antiguo soldado solo miraba con consternación hacia su líder "Pero _ellos_ ya están avanzando, sin no los páramos en estos momento ya no tendremos otra oportunidad"

El líder del escuadrón soltó un leve suspiro "Es cierto pero como estamos ahora no seremos capaces de detenerlos aunque quisiéramos, a pesar de nuestros números no muchos aquí han luchado y menos en contra de _ellos,_ además tienen habilidades inimaginables y solo nos sacrificaríamos en vano"

El hombre solo miro con furia hacia su compañero y se alejó bruscamente del lugar.

"Entiende a Jared, su familia está a solo dos poblaciones de aquí, el teme que si les damos pase a _ellos_ su familia no sobrevira" Dijo uno de los soldados presentes mientras que los demás observaban atentamente la conversación junto con Jared.

"Por supuesto que entiendo mis hijos y esposa están en el pueblo _próximo_ , sé que si fallo moriré si no también todo lo que amo, aquellos a quienes esperamos tienen el poder de ayudarnos, por eso estoy dispuesto a esperarlos" Dijo el general.

"Si ¿Pero cuanto tiempo tendremos que esperar?" Dijo otro de los soldados.

Antes que el general pudiera responder una voz resonó entre los presentes "No demasiado tiempo dado que aquí estamos".

El grupo fue sorprendido por la voz repentina, dirigieron su mirada hacia quien hablo y vieron cuatro figuras, el primero era un hombre con edad aproximada de veinticinco años, piel blanca con casi 1.70 metros de altura, cabellera rubia oro, ojos azules que brillaban en la oscura noche como zafiros, traía puesto una armadura ligera color naranja quemado que moldeaba su cuerpo de guerrero, a su costado tenía una espada echa completamente de metal Fairy Tail, con su característico color rojo sangre que iban desde la punta hasta la empuñadura.

En los ojos del general encontraron el reconocimiento del metal, ellos mismos esgrimían espadas que contenían cantidades pequeñas de ese metal dado que era la única forma de matar a esos seres, sin embargo una espada por completo de ese metal eran muy raros y casi inexistentes y jamás en su vida habían visto una hecha una así, se decía que el metal fue creado de la sangre de los antiguos espíritus de fuego, hacer una espada con un poco de tal metal era una verdadera odisea para los herreros expertos, incluso entre los expertos que se atrevían a manejarlo no saldrían completamente ilesos y ahora que llego a mirar detenidamente el arma rápidamente se dio cuenta de la razón, cuando la ligera nieve caía sobre ella se derretía al mínimo contacto, el segundo hombre en el claro era un poco mal alto que el primero con la misma edad que el primer hombre, tez morena, ojos almendrados y de larga cabellera oscura con una armadura roja que de igual forma se adaptaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, el tercero era el más extraño de todos y el mayor del grupo, su cabello era blanco como la nieve a pesar de estar a los mediados de sus treinta a cuarenta, ojos rojizo oscuro con cierto porte principesco y unas distintivas marcas rojas en las mejillas y una en su mentón, traía puesto una armadura azul, por último el cuarto miembro o mejor dicho la cuarta, dado de que era una chica, la más joven del grupo con sus veinte primaveras, su hermoso cabello rojo caía como cascada por la espalda de la mujer de piel blanca y cremosa, su porte era como una princesa, no como cualquier otra sino como una verdadera princesa guerrra, con su armadura plata que brillaba en la luz de la luna, ojos color lila, labios pequeños con una ligera sonrisa tranquila, los cuatro del grupo tenían una placa de metal en sus frentes, el primer hombre era un tornado, el segundo y el tercer hombre una hoja y la chica era un circulo con un remolino.

Un cierto alivio cruzo el rostro del hombre al mando cuando los vio, pero una vez que busco más personas detrás de ellos o en campamento pero no encontró algún otro hombre.

*Acaso era solo cuatro refuerzos los que nos mandaron, tiene que ser una broma verdad* Pensó el general "Bienvenidos" Dijo con tranquilidad aunque por dentro cierta furia estaba quemando.

A pesar de la sorpresa inicial, los hombres salieron rápidamente del shock y empezaron a murmurar sobre sus nuevos acompañantes, otros sin embargo no lo tomaron con gracia que solo eran cuatro refuerzos.

"Solo son cuatro, cuatro malditos refuerzos, tres hombres y una mocosa, para eso estuvimos esperando" Exclamo con rabia Jared mientras observaba a los tres recién llegados.

*Espera un momento, tres, acaso no eran cuatro, donde diablos esta la chica* Pero antes que el hombre pudiera hablar una llama roja apareció frente a él, su cerebro tardo un segundo para darse cuenta que no era una llama, si no cabello rojo como el fuego, eso fue los último que recordaba hasta que sintió una punzada en su frente y cayó a la oscuridad de la inconciencia.

Sorpresa era lo que aquellos hombres sentían ese momento, solo fueron unos segundos cuando la chica desapareció ante la mirada de todos y aparecer cerca del general Jared, solo para verlo volar por los aires con un simple golpe CON UN DEDO, solo un dedo le basto a la chica para derrotar aquel hombre, sus acompañantes soltaron una leve risa, incluso el osco de cabello blanco no pudo evitarlo.

Ante el centenar de hombres la única mujer soltó un leve suspiro "Nunca subestimen a un Uzumaki y menos a una mujer Uzumaki" Hablo con tranquilidad la joven mujer "Tenemos la fama de tener ser muy temperamentales" Expresó con una linda sonrisa, pero aquellos hombres veían algo más en su sonrisa, algo siniestro que causo un escalofrió cruzar sus espaldas y no era por el frio del norte de eso estaban seguros.

El general al mando miraba a la mujer con los ojos abiertos, no solo por la exposición de fuerza y velocidad, si no por lo que había dicho "Espera un momento" Exclamo "Eres una Uzumaki, estás hablando del Clan Uzumaki de los Remolinos"

La chica asintió con la cabeza "Disculpen por no presentarme, mi nombre es Mito Uzumaki, heredera del Clan Uzumaki a sus servicios" Dijo con una ligera inclinación, "Mis acompañantes son Arashi Namikaze, heredero del Clan Namikaze de los Tornados" Señalando al hombre rubio "Y por último pero no menos importantes los hermanos Senju, Tobirama y Hashirama, herederos del Clan Senju de los Bosques" Expreso mientras los dos hombres de cabello blanco y negro se acercaron a ellos.

El general no podía estar más sorprendido por los nuevos refuerzos, él había escuchado grandes cosas de los tres clanes guerreros debido a que gracias a ellos la humanidad pudo sobrevivir "Gracias por venir a ayudarnos"

"No es nada la verdad" Dijo Arashi "El hecho que ellos vengan no solo es una amenaza para ustedes, sino también para nosotros"

El resto del grupo asintió la cabeza, ellos eran una gran amenaza y se tenía que parar como sea el fracaso no era opción.

"Ya veo" Murmuro el general al mando.

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

El centenar de hombres estaban en fila en fila, el viento frio azotaba con fiereza la muralla humana y cada vez el frio arreciaba, eso significaba que ellos se acercaban, aquellos que se conocían como los fríos, hombres de las nieves, los caminantes blancos, pero mayormente se les llamaba como _los otros_ , ya se podían divisar en el horizonte, tan grandes como el hombre, de caminar lento pero seguro, blancas como la nieves que llegaban al punto de camuflarse en la nieve e incluso en la distancia sus ojos azules brillaban como faros, como bestias al asecho, causando que varios de los hombres flaquearán en coraje.

"Ya vienen" Murmuro el general, dando una mirada ligera a los líderes de los clanes, los observo serios, con rostros duros listos para la batalla, muy diferentes de los que fueron ayer, con risas, chistes e incluso la heredera Uzumaki canto algunas canciones a los hombres con su hermosa voz, pero ahora ya no, él lo sabía, no era momento de chistes o de risas, sino de la batalla por la supervivencia.

"Aburrido" Hablo con calma Arashi causando que los demás alzaran una ceja hacia el rubio "Son demasiado lentos moriré congelado antes que lleguen, tal vez debería de darles la bienvenida" Expreso con una sonrisa salvaje mientras tomaba un cuchillo de tres puntas que era extraño o al menos lo era para los presentantes y con rápido movimiento lo lanzo hacia la dirección de _los Otros_ "Bueno nos vemos en un momento" Al terminar de hablar desapareció.

"Espera que" Miro sorprendido el general en el lugar donde anteriormente permanecía el rubio oji azul.

"Arashi nunca fue paciente" Hablo con rudeza la chica pelirroja.

Eso causo un bufido de Hashirama "Mira quien lo dice, tu eres la más impaciente de los cuatro"

"Mmmm, has dicho algo Hashi-kun" Hablo Mito con una dulce voz y con una sonrisa hacia al más joven de los Senju quien más rápido que cualquier otro hombre se escondió detrás del su hermano.

"N-oo na-nada Mi-mito" Expreso con un ligero temblor de voz el hombre de cabello negro.

Mirando con diversión el mayor de los Senju hablo "Pero aun así creo que debamos ayudar a Arashi" Expreso tranquilamente y mirando a la más joven de grupo "Nos darías una ayuda Mito"

Al escuchar eso Hashirama amplio completamente sus ojos con terror "Hermano que, NO NO NO, yo prefiero espera aquí antes de usar eso, SIMPLEMENTE NO" Exclamo mientras quería retroceder de su compañera pero algo se lo impedía, solo para darse cuenta que tanto el cómo su hermano tenían a su alrededor una cadena roja que provenían del mismo cuerpo de Mito, incluso sentía poco a poco el aumento de temperatura de las cadenas enrolladas en su cuerpo.

"No te preocupes Hashirama seré delicada contigo, créeme que lo seré" Expreso con una sonrisa traviesa en su mirada, dio un salto a una buena distancia de los demás hombres, tomo las cadenas con sus manos empezando a dar vueltas y con ella los hermanos Senju ganado cada vez mayor rapidez.

"Me estoy mareando Mito, bájame de aquí mujer" Grito Hashirama con miedo en su voz.

"No seas niña Hashirama, solo será poquito, haa haa ha haaa ha haaaa" Terminaba de hablar soltando una risa maniaca.

"MALDITA SEA MUJER VAJAME" Grito Hashirama.

"Mmmm está bien"

"Eh, NOOOOO"

Mito entrecerró la mirada hacia donde los lanzo "Fue un buen tiro, algo ligeramente desviado, pero por lo menos no los mande hacia las montañas" dirigiendo sus ojos hacia los demás hombres "Alguien más quiere un aventón" Pregunto.

La respuesta fue unánime, NO.

"Buuu, que aburridos" Pero se encogió en hombres "Bien ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, que no pase ninguno de _los Otros_ yo me voy con ellos así que adiós" y nuevamente aparecieron cadenas de sus manos y pero ahora en dirección de los Caminantes Blancos una vez que sintió que chocaron con algo duro las cadenas se retractaron provocando que esta fuera lanzada hacia _los Otros_.

"General" Hablo uno de los presentes.

"Si"

"No sé si tener miedo de _los Otros_ o de la Mujer"

"Ya somos dos hijo, ya somos dos"

 **CON LOS OTROS**

El crujir de las pisadas se escuchaban en la nieve, _Los Otros_ caminaban lentamente, después de todo tenían todo el tiempo de un Invierno que iba a durar varios años, tan blancos y huesudos eran aquellas criaturas, con agudas espadas, pero estas no echas por hombre, eran casi transparentes, con un ligero toque azul, oían voces de los Caminantes blancos, pero no parecía ninguna lengua conocida por el hombre.

Un silbido tenue se escuchó en el páramo, varios de los Caminantes Blancos alzaron sus brillantes ojos azules al cielo donde provenía el ruido, observaron como un objeto pequeño se acercaba hacia ellos a gran velocidad, he impacto a uno se los suyos en el pecho, _el Otro_ lentamente dirigió su mano hacia el objeto, pero antes que llegara a tomarlo, una figura humana apareció entre ellos, era un hombre rubio de ojos azules, con una de sus manos tenía el objeto y en la otra una espada roja, dando un ligero movimiento corto al Caminante por la mitad.

Arashi miraba atentamente a su alrededor, tanteo tranquilamente su mentón y volvió hacia ellos con una sonrisa tranquila "No sé si me entiendan, pero les daré dos opciones, la primera es regresar de donde volvieron o la segunda, patear sus blancos traseros y regresarlos por las malas" Ellos miraban al hombre asechándolo, mientras que daban un rugido fueron a atacarlo "Mmmmm, al parecer será por las malas".

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL EJERECITO**

Incredulidad

Era la mayor emoción que podían mostrar en esos momentos, sus mentes no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, solo vasto cuatro personas cuya acción para las mentes más estables seria suicidio o locura o en este caso ambas, para esas cuatro personas era como un paseo por su casa, estocada tras estocada luchaban en contra del enemigo, sin ninguna baja propia pero si del enemigo hasta limpiar la zona de ellos, las cuatro personas habían hecho lo que un pequeño ejército haría.

"Ganaron" Murmuro el viejo general con incredulidad "Sorprendente"

"Por los espíritus, que rayos son ellos" Exclamaron varios soldados hacia su comándate

"Los esfuerzos" Respondió el comándate.

 **CON LOS CUATRO HEREDEROS**

"Terminamos" Suspiro el heredero más joven delos Senju.

"Al parecer" Respondió su hermano.

Mirando a su alrededor Arashi no podía quitarse de la mente un mal presentimiento "Mmmmmm será" Murmuro.

Viendo la preocupación el rostro de su compañero rubio Mito no evito preguntar "Que pasa Arashi"

"Algo no está bien, a pesar que los derrotamos el aire aún tiene miedo" Respondió con voz seria causando que los otros se erizaran con nerviosismo después de todos a los Namikaze se les conocía como los amos de los vientos y los truenos y si ellos sentían que había algo mal en el aire entonces era completamente cierto "Iré a ver porque" Dijo mientras desaparecía del lugar.

En lo alto de una pequeña montaña un objeto metálico se incrusto en sus paredes y el Namikaze apareció con un destello amarillo, que a pesar de los fuertes vientos logro aferrarse en el risco.

"Solo hay un significado de esta ventisca no termine" Murmuro mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas enfocar su mirada hacia el norte.

"Por los dioses" Dijo con una nerviosa y su rostro palidecía del terror "Tengo que decirles"

Un destello volvió a aparecer junto a los demas

"Arashi que vistes" Dijo Mito con preocupación al ver el estado de su amigo.

"Miles y más" Dijo mirando a cada uno de ellos "Caminantes, vienen horda tras horda"

"Los detendremos, ganamos ahora, podemos hacerlo de nuevo" Expreso Tobirama con una expresión seriedad solo para observar con Arashi negó con la cabeza.

"No, no podemos, no es lo mismo luchar contra un centenar o un millar que contra varios miles" Dijo Arashi con un suspiro "Mire más allá del norte Tobirama, lo que vi no tenía fin, además ellos tenían criaturas extrañas con ellos que jamás habíamos visto"

Frunciendo el ceño Tobirama solo asintió con aceptación ante lo dicho.

"Hashirama ve con los soldados y diles lo que Arashi ha visto, las ordenes serán evacuar todos los poblados cercanos y que los hombres se preparen con para una gran batalla" Expreso con seriedad la mujer Uzumaki.

"Nos estamos quedando sin oportunidades" Murmuro con un tono sombrío Hashirama.

 **ALDEA LOS BOSQUES**

"Quieren evacuar, son muchas personas en movimiento solo por la suposición de un simple soldado" Exclamo un hombre robusto.

"No es un simple soldado, quien los observo fue mi hijo" Expreso otro hombre rubio entre la gran sala.

"Que valides no da eso Namikaze" Murmuro con amargura el hombre robusto.

"Por si lo has olvidado las muchas razones por la que somos conocidos como el clan de los Halcones" Dijo con seriedad el líder del clan Namikaze

"Si, si" Dijo con un toque de burla "Por su capacidad de utilizar los vientos para volar, gran forma de cazar y su rapidez si lo recuerdo, eso que tiene que ver con todo esto" Expreso con desdén.

"Simple, te hiso falta una, nuestra vista, la vista de los clanes guerreros es dos veces mejor que del hombre común, pero entre todos los clanes, el nuestro supera por creces el de los demás, incluso en mi clan, el ojo de mi hijo es el mejor, si él ha dicho que vio miles entonces son miles a toda certeza" Dijo mirando al hombre como estuviera mirando a un niño pequeño.

"Yo les creo" Dijo un hombre joven entre los demás, era nada y menos que Brandon Strak, uno de los hijos de los más prestigiosas y guerreras casas que había en el norte antes de la llegada de los Otros.

"Porque tanta la seguridad de hacia ellos" Murmuro otro hombre.

"La última vez que el clan Namikaze no dio una advertencia fue antes de la llegada de los Otros, mi familia en el Norte no les creyeron y ya sabemos las consecuencias, no tenemos pensado cometer el mismo error dos veces" Explico con calma sabiendo de lo que paso y causo que gran parte de su familia asesinada junto con otras de las familias desde ese entonces se alió completamente con la familia Namikaze y por ende con las otras dos familias, convirtiéndose el en amigo de los cuatro herederos junto con el máximo herrero y guerrero conocido de los ríos Azor Ahai.

Al decir eso las otras cabezas del clan sonrieron ante su aliado, sin embargo un ruido en la puerta despertó a todos del aturdimiento.

"Adelante"

Cuando personas entraron al lugar eran Arashi, Mito, Tobirama y Hashirama

"Estamos aquí padre" Dijo con voz seria Mito

"Bienvenida hija" Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza "Escuche que deseas hablar conmigo"

"Así es padre, quiero ir nuestro hogar" Expreso con sinceridad la chica.

"Quieres huir niña" Exclamo el hombre robusto

"No huir" Dijo mientras miraba al hombre con odio "Quiero ir ahí padre, al hogar de los antiguos espíritus" Explico.

"Quieres ver al Gran Kitsune" Dijo mirando con sorpresa a su hija "Sabes que no hay certeza que acepte"

"Tenemos que darle oportunidad" Dijo mirando a su padre con toda la confianza que podía reunir.

"El riesgo es mucho, pero es nuestra última oportunidad" Dijo con un suspiro.

"Están seguros de eso Arashi" Comento el líder del clan Namikaze

"Estoy con ella padre" Afirmo Arashi.

"Al igual que nosotros" Dijeron los hermanos Senju mirando a su padre que solo les dio un asentimiento con la cabeza

"Está bien vayan" Dijo el padre de Mito

Una vez que ellos se acercaron a la puerta miraron a su amigo Brandon haciéndole una seña que los acompañara afuera del lugar.

Una vez fuera Brandon los miro con seriedad.

"Probabilidades" Fue lo primero que dijo.

"Ningunra sin la ayuda del gran Kitsune" Dijo Mito

Eso causo un ceño en un cara "Y con el".

"Siguen siendo bajas".

"No tenemos grandes oportunidades verdad" Dijo Brandon solo recibiendo miradas oscuras en aceptación de sus palabras.

"Les voy a contar algo, mientras ustedes estaban luchando yo fui con los Niños del Bosque y los Gigantes para que lucharan junto a nosotros" Dijo Brandon ganado un rostro de sorpresa de sus amigos "Los Niños del Bosque aceptaron mientras que los Gigantes no estaban tan seguros pero creo que pueden venir a ayudarnos"

Eso causo cuatro grandes sonrisas, ellos sabían muy bien de su amigo y como tenía un gran liderazgo, a pesar que era uno de los jóvenes generales en esta guerra también era uno de los que más batallas había ganado gracias a su ingenio e inteligencia, el hecho que supo cómo convencer a los niños del bosque y ligeramente hacerlo con los Gigantes dos razas en guerra para luchar juntos es algo bastante sorprendente e inaudito, enseñándoles a ellos en el gran líder y hombre se convertiría claro si sobrevive a esta guerra, solo Azor Ahai se podía igualar a él.

"Por cierto ¿Dónde está Azor Ahai?" Pregunto Hashirama buscando a su amigo barbudo.

"Intentando recrear la Uzushio de Mito" Respondió Brandon con un ceño fruncido al recordar el estado ojeroso de su amigo.

"Espero y no lo logre" Murmuro con tristeza Mito mientras salía del lugar.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Brando a sus amigos con un tono de sorpresa al ver el estado de Mito.

"Porque para hacerlo tienes que perder algo importante" Respondió Arashi.

"Que fue lo que perdió Mito" Dijo con curiosidad Hashirama, el al igual que su hermano nunca supo cómo se hiso esa arma.

"La vida de su amor y prometido" Respondió con tristeza Arashi causando una mueca de dolor de los otros hombres ante ello.

"Vamos Mito nos está esperando" Comento Arashi mirando a su compañeros "Brandon"

"Lo sé, lo sé, los mantendré vivos todos el tiempo que pueda" Dijo Brandon con seriedad mientras los miraba partir "Solo regresen a salvo" Murmuro.

"Tienes mi sello en tu hogar ancestral cierto Mito"

"Si lo tengo, lo hice para que puedas utilizar el Hiraishin" Respondió la joven pelirroja.

"Ya veo, agárrense de mi voy a ocupar de sus energías este va ser un viaje largo" Comento mientras sus amigos lo tomaban del hombro brindándole su energía " **Hiraishin no jutsu"**

El grupo apareció en un lugar en ruinas en lo que parecía ser una isla

"Hacía que dirección Mito" Expreso Tobirama tranquilamente mientras miraba varias grandes cuevas en aquel lugar.

"Al Sureste, la cueva tiene que tener forma de mandíbulas esa cueva es conocida como la Entrada de los Dioses"

Caminando durante varios minutos llegaron al lugar prometido.

"Woaa, esta es una gran cueva" Comento Hashirama con asombre y temor al ver el lugar.

"Anteriormente esta isla estaba habitada por dos clanes el Uchiha y el Uzumaki, ambas estaban en guerra, todo iba a favor de nuestro clan y el líder Uchiha se dio cuenta, como último recurso mando a los guerreros más poderosos y utilizando uno de nuestros rollos de sellado modificado por ellos de una forma cruel, atrapo al gran Kitsune de las tierras fértiles, sin embargo se dieron cuenta que incluso con el sello no podían manejar su gran poder, por eso lo sellaron aquí" Explico Mito "Adelante" Expreso mientras camino adentro del lugar.

Ya adentrado del lugar una voz ronca los detuvo en seco y un par de ojos rojos aparecieron en la oscuridad de la cueva,

" **Alto ahí, ustedes no son bienvenidos aquí"** La voz dijo mostrando una hilera de filosos dientes.

Tomando todo el valor que pudo reunir Mito se acercó hacia él y dijo "Hemos venido por su ayuda"

" **Haaa haaa haaaa y por qué debería de ayudar a tales criaturas inferiores, ustedes simplemente deberían desaparecer"** Expreso con odio.

"Pues al parecer puede que tu deseo se haga realidad, nosotros no podemos parar a ellos" Dijo Arashi con una mueca ante el recuerdo de lo que vio.

" **Así solo porque tienen guerras entre ustedes yo debería intervenir, los humanos siempre son avariciosos en poder, incluso aquel que me recluyo aquí tenía una gran codicia, y ahora que se matan entre ustedes hasta la extinción"** Expreso con deleite ante lo dicho por el hombre rubio.

"Soy consciente de la naturaleza humana, después de todo soy humana" Dijo con tristeza Mito al saber que el Kitsune es cierto en alguna medida

" **No, no lo eres al menos no completamente, puedo sentir en ti la sangre de los Espíritus de Fuego, sin embargo ya no veo el fuego en tu interior, tú sangre ya está diluida a través del tiempo, al igual que tus acompañantes Agua, Tierra y Viento, curiosa combinación para una guerra entre humanos"** Dijo el Kitsune una vez que les puso mejor atención a los recién llegados.

"Esa es la cuestión Gran Kitsune, esta no es una guerra entre humanos" Dijo Hashirama.

" **Ah no, entonces contra quien es"** Hablo mientras dirigía su ojos rojos hacia el hombre causándole un escalofrió ante su mirada.

"Es contra un enemigo que ya conoces" Susurro Mito pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para que el Kitsune escuchara.

" **Habla mujer"** Gruño con impaciencia el gran ser.

"Nosotros los conocemos como los fríos, hombres de las nieves, los caminantes blancos, pero ustedes los nombraron como _Los Otros"_ Dijo con seriedad Mito mirando fijamente al ser en frente de ella.

" **Por los Dioses,** _ **Los Otros**_ **sobrevivieron después de todo, les dije a esas pequeñas criaturas que no crearan tales abominaciones, pero no escucharon idiotas"** Expreso con shock el Kitsune, incluso su incredulidad podía verse en su rostro a pesar de la oscuridad por los no invitados.

"Si, a pesar que hemos logrado victorias, nuestras perdidas han sido demasiadas, poco a poco retrocedemos terreno e incluso cuando el ataque de ellos fue por unos pocos miles logramos ganar, pero lo que vimos hoy no es algo con lo no podemos luchar, estamos hablando de varios de miles de _Los Otros_ "

" **No hay nada que yo pueda hacer y aunque pudiera no lo haría"** Respondió el ser.

"Entonces vas a dejar que ellos tomen estas tierras, deseas que cuando lleguen aquí se bufen del Gran Kitsune, y dominen aquellas tierras que alguna vez tu protegiste" Expreso con enojo Tobirama.

" **Cállate humano de ustedes fue la culpa por la que fui recluido ¿Qué gano yo ahora después de tanto tiempo aquí, dime humano?"** Pregunto con furia.

"Libertad" Hablo con tranquilidad la mujer pelirroja

" **Ha libertad, no hay forma de que lo logres tengo esta maldición echa por el antiguo clan Uchiha en mi cuerpo como me librarías de eso"** Dijo ser mirando fijamente a la única hembra del grupo.

"Entregando mi cuerpo como tu vasija temporal" Respondió con sinceridad Mito.

" **Mmmm así que hablas enserio, tal desesperada estas como para hacer tal sacrificio"** Dijo un poco sorprendido al ver la tenacidad en su mirada.

"No es desesperación ni sacrificio, sino algo que se debió haber hecho en el pasado, tu liberación" Comento tranquilamente la chica.

" **¿Por qué lo harías?"** Dijo mientras alzaba una ceja.

"Tú lo has dicho, desde la antigüedad mi clan tuvo que cruzarse con la humanidad para poder seguir existiendo, siempre con la intención de liberarte, por eso mi familia fue quien extermino al clan Uchiha y lograron averiguar cómo liberarte, pero para ello se necesitaban algunas variantes, primero es la realización de un complejo sello que hasta hace poco se logró descifrar y la segundo, el cuerpo de una persona que tuviera la sangre de fuego que se entregara de forma voluntaria y por último que el Gran Kitsune confiara en la persona voluntaria" Explico tranquilamente.

" **La confianza no es algo que se da con rapidez"** Respondió mirándola a los ojos ante cualquier acto de engaño.

"Si lo sé, pero tiempo no es algo que tengamos en nuestras manos o patas" Murmuro con timidez la pelirroja.

" **Muy graciosa humana, muy graciosa, bien confiare en ti humana"** Dijo el Kitsune mostrando su sonrisa con par hileras de dientes filosos que hiso tragar audiblemente en temor a los cuatro.

"Hashirama, Arashi, por favor vallan por el rollo del sello, Tobirama ayúdame a preparar el lugar" Hablo Mito con seriedad al dar sus órdenes.

Cinco horas después

"Pon tu pata en el sello" Dijo tranquilamente la Uzumaki mientras unas cadenas de Chakra brotaron de las manos de la chica y enrollaron al gran ser.

" **Cadenas de Chakra, distintivos de los espíritus de los espíritus de Fuego, así que no las han perdido aun"** Comento con curiosidad.

"Solo muy pocos pueden hacerlas y solo las mujeres hasta hoy pueden, yo soy una ellas" Respondió mientras canalizaba su chakra en el sello junto con la ayuda de sus amigos.

"A todo esto mi nombre es Mito Uzumaki, cuál es su nombre, no puedo llamarlo siempre _Gran Kitsune_ " Dijo en un tono juguetón la pelirroja.

Mirando frente a frente a la chica respondió **"Mi nombre es Kurama humana, es Kurama"**

"Bien **Tentai Sinsho Hachi Fuuin —Sello Ocho Espíritus Celestiales—** (A este si le puse su significado dado que a diferencia de Hiraishin todos sabemos que significa), esta echo" Dijo al ver que el ser ya no estaba en el lugar, sin embargo la sobrecarga la hiso desmayarse.

Dentro de Mito

Mirando a su alrededor pudo ver un vasto bosque sin embargo no parecía real a sus ojos **"Que significa esto humana, estoy seguro que esto no es real"** Dijo con curiosidad Kurama.

"No es real, esto es creado por mí porque estamos en mi cuerpo, cualquier sentimiento, mis percepciones, tú las sentirás, incluso puedo liberar tu cuerpo totalmente, la maldición tardara en poder desaparecer pero por lo menos puedo liberarte de forma temporal" Dijo Mito una vez que se apareció junto a él.

" **Ya veo, tarde años para salir, puedo esperar un tiempo más, solo con la condición de estar al frente de batalla cuando luche contra** _ **los otros,**_ **sin embargo que estás haciendo aquí"** Comento el Kitsune.

"Me desmañe" Dijo Mito con vergüenza y un tinte rojizo en sus mejillas

" **Haaa haaaa haa haaa"** Kurama empezó a reírse con ganas ante la vergüenza de la chica

"No te burles" Expreso con un puchero en su rostro, que solo causo una mayor risa del ser.

Mientras tanto los tres hombres miraban el cuerpo inerte de la chica.

"Se desmayó" Dijo Tobirama provocando un suspiro de sus dos compañeros que dejaban escapar su preocupación.

"tenemos que descansar, no tenemos el poder suficiente para salir de aquí" Expreso Arashi mientras que los demás asentían en afirmación, los tres estaban completamente exhaustos después de haber ayudado a Mito con el sello.

"Solo espero todos estén bien cuando lleguemos" Dijo Hashirama con preocupación por lo que pasaba en sus tierras por la culpa de los Otros.

Mirando a su hermano Tobirama comento "No te puedo asegurar que todos estén bien hermano, pero de algo estoy seguro, es que Brandon hará que las perdidas sean mininas al menos cuando lleguemos".

"Además Azor Ahai también esta ahí" Agrego Arashi "Debemos descansar por el momento, cuando regresemos una difícil batalla nos espera".

 **EN EL ESTRECHO DE WESTEROS**

"Cuando volverán" Hablo un soldado entre la multitud

"Se están tardando" Comento otro.

"Creo que huyeron" Comento el hombre que anteriormente había enfrascado una discusión con líder Namikaze.

"SILENCIO" Rujío Brandon "Me mandaron hace poco me mandaron un mensaje, estarán aquí en unas horas" Mintió para levantar la moral de sus soldados.

"No tenemos unas horas _ellos_ ya están aquí" Replico el hombre barbudo.

"Entonces solo tenemos que resistir para cuando lleguen" Escucharon una voz de un hombre.

Al dirigir su mirada hacia el pudieron ver la gran figura robusta de casi dos metros de alto, con una larga barba negra, que a pesar de su rostro cansado tenía una mirada determinada y lista para la batalla, el hombre era nada y menos que Azor Ahai.

"Bienvenido amigo, temía que no llegara mi recado" Expreso con una sonrisa Brandon.

"Y perderme de esta batalla, lo saber muy bien que si se trata de una lucha siempre voy a estar ahí" Comento Azor Ahai provocando una risa de su compañero.

"Bien dicho Azor Ahai" Una la voz de Mito llego a los oídos de Brandon.

Cando el Stark miro hacia la voz encontró a sus amigos, la única diferencia era el sentimiento que emitía Mito era trenadamente poderoso como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

"¿Lograste hacerlo?" Pregunto Brandon mirando a su amiga solo para recibir una sonrisa misteriosa que solo afirmo sus sospechas.

"Y tus nuevos aliados porque no vienen" Comento Mito mirando fijamente a los densos y grandes bosques.

"No vendrán o al menos aun eso fue lo que dijeron y estoy de acuerdo con ellos, aunque les dijera que ellos vendrían dudo que me crean, por lo que si los ven entrar durante la batalla tengo un mejor aumento de la moral que si están desde un inicio" Dijo Brandon sabiamente ganado un asentimiento de sus amigos.

Ante las palabras Azor Ahai no podía más que de acuerdo con sus palabras dado que el mismo era un guerrero de sangre, mientras es cierto que tener desde un inicio a los Gigantes y Niños de Bosque sería un envión anímico bajaría una vez entrada la batalla, sin embargo si estos entran durante la esta misma sería mucho mejor dado que en la mente del guerrero pensaría que ellos se unieron debido a su valentía y determinación al querer proteger su hogar contra tal poderoso enemigo, tanto que provoco que tales criaturas místicas se unieran con los hombres para un fin común.

"Estamos listos para esto Brandon" Dijo Azor Ahai dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Brandon asintió con la cabeza a su amigo y miro hacia los soldados reunidos para esta batalla.

"HOMBRES Y MUJERES, HOY ESTAMOS REUNIDOS AQUÍ EN LA BATALLA PARA LA SUPERVIVENCIA HUMANA, UNA BATALLA QUE DEBEMOS GANAR A CUALQUIER COSTO, POR NUESTROS HIJOS Y LOS HIJOS DE NUESTROS HIJOS, PARA DEL LA FUTURO DE LA HUMANIDAD, ALLÁ AL FRENTE DE GUERRA ESTÁN LOS OTROS, SERES FRÍOS SIN ALMA, MONSTRUOS QUE NO DUDARAN EN MATARNOS, HOMBRES, MUJERES Y NIÑOS, SIN DISTINCIÓN, SIN RAZAS, EN NOSOTROS ESTÁN LA SALVACIÓN DE LOS NUESTROS, SOMOS EL MURO QUE SEPARA DE LOS OTROS Y NUESTRAS FAMILIAS, NO DEJEMOS QUE ESOS BASTARDOS PASEN, MIS GUERREROS REGRESEMOS SUS TRASEROS BLANCOS DE DONDE VIVIERON" Exclamo Brando a todo pulmón, causando que cada soldado mirara con determinación, no permitirían que ellos pasen sin importar nada.

"POR EL FUTURO" Grito Azor Ahai

"POR EL FUTURO" Respondieron todos y se lanzaron en contra de los otros.

 **EN LOS BOSQUES**

En frondoso bosque unas pequeñas figuras miraban como los primeros hombres entraban en el calor de la batalla, eran ellos conocidos como los niños de los bosques a pesar que tienen mayor antigüedad que muchos de los primeros hombres, el seguía observando hasta que un ruido de pisadas los sacaron de su pensamiento.

"Así que también llegaren ustedes" Dijo la pequeña figura.

"Hay algún problema con eso" Respondió una voz ronca y pesada.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia la voz, se encontró con un antiguo enemigo, los gigantes que incluso antes de la llegada de los hombres ellos estaban en guerra sin un claro ganador

"No, para nosotros en estos momentos hay un peligro mayor que ustedes" Expreso con tranquila aunque en su voz podía sentirse que no estaba completamente de acuerdo con su llegada pero era tolerable.

"No lo niego" Dijo con burla el gigante hacia su antiguo enemigo "Porque no estas junto con los hombres en estos momentos" al ver ya en un clímax la batalla.

La pequeña figura entrecerró la mirada y respondió "No hay necesidad de preguntar cuando ya sabes la respuesta"

"Es por la hembra pelirroja" Dijo al poder sentir el poder de aquella hembra humana.

"Si"

"No es nuestro enemigo" Comento el gigante

"Lo sé, pero expulsa un poder muy familiar" Murmuro

"Ahora importa"

"No lo hace" Respondió con tranquilad, ellos más que nadie podía saber que se necesitaba todo el poder para derrotar a los Otros, después de todo ellos mismo fueros sus creadores.

Sin embargo una vez que dirigieron su mirada hacia el campo de batalla vieron algo que los sorprendió, cuatro figuras se separaron los guerreros y empezaron a luchar en su solo flanco como miles de los Otros, pero lo que los tomo por sorpresas fue lo siguiente que paso.

 **CON EL TORNADO, LAS HOJAS Y EL REMOLINO**

"Están lista Mito" Dijo Tobirama una vez que se separaron del resto de guerreros

"Si ábranme espacio para hacerlo" Expreso con seriedad

"Bien" Exclararon lo tres mientras se lanzaron en contra del enemigo.

"Listo Kurama" Dijo Mito mientras empezaba a hacer signos con sus manos.

" **Más que nunca"** Dijo con excitación Kurama dentro del sello.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** " Grito Mito una vez terminado causando una gran bola de humo aparecer

" **Es libre por fin"** Rugio Kurama **.**

"No eres más pequeño a comparación de antes" Hablo con curiosidad al ver aquel Kitsune con nueve colas odear.

" **Lo soy, pero es debido a que no soportarías todo mi poder, al menos aun no"** Explico mientas se enfrascaba en contra del enemigo con llamas.

Antes la sorpresa y deleite de los clanes vieron como la gran bestia empezaba a luchar junto a ellos, vieron como la sangre de sus compañeros teñían los suelos y como la batalla crecía en intensidad, el crujir de huesos de los hombres rompiéndose y el sonido quebrado de los Otros que morían, sin embargo a pesar de que recibían la ayuda del ser aun así los numerosos caminantes empezaron a ganar terrenos una vez que liberaron sus criaturas que causaban estragos e incluso el gran Kitsune tuvo que retroceder cuando se concentraron gran parte de ellas contra él, y cuando empezaban a menguar sus fuerzas vieron como grandes piedras en llamas salían volando desde los bosques a la dirección de los Otros y chocaban causando destrozos en la filas enemigas, logrando también escuchar rugidos fieros desde el bosque viendo como salían pequeños y grandes seres del este y consigo llevando la grandiosa sorpresa con sus nuevos aliados.

"Miren" Exclamó con sorpresa uno de los guerreros.

"O por los dioses eso son Gigantes" Otro guerrero miro con sorpresa los recién llegados

"También hay Niños de los Bosques" Dijo al ver la pequeñas figuras acompañando a los gigantes

"Los dioses escucharon nuestras oraciones, tenemos tres seres apoyándonos" Grito otro soldado al ver tales seres que en su tiempo y en la actualidad eran enemigos ahora unidos para luchar junto a ellos.

"Vamos, tenemos una guerra que ganar" Grito Azor Ahai

Con una moral y fuerza renovadas el grupo de guerreros de la cuatro razas luchaban, mientas que los Niños de los Bosques con su gran agilidad cortaban sus piernas los grandes mazos de los Gigantes aplastaban las criaturas de hielo que parecían arañas gigantes, también varios Niños de los Bosque convocaban bolas de fuego que chocaban contra aquellos seres que a comparación de fuego común que se extinguía con el simple toque de los Otros este fuego los quemo hasta desparecer.

Kurama estaba sorprendido, no solo de ver tales seres de nuevo si no por el hecho de luchar juntos, dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo al campo de batalla lanzo una gran bola de fuego hacia las criaturas, sintiendo su sangre espiritual hervir, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que sentía tal sensación, vio como la fiereza de tres razas luchaban por su supervivencia, como los Gigantes y Niños del Bosque dejaron de lado su antiguo rencor y lucharon juntos, como también los hombres luchaban hasta el cansancio pero aun así levantándose para proteger sus seres amados, por primera vez miro lo que tales seres débiles pero persistentes podían hacer, vio como la chica y el grupo de hombres que vieron a liberarlo luchaban codo a codo junto a el con tal fiereza que incluso entre la misma especie de Kurama no podían lograr, vio su camaradería como se protegían mutuamente al igual que lo protegían a el, sin retroceder sin vacilar y sobre todo sin flaquear ***Tal vez sea por esta razón por la que vivi tanto tiempo, solo para luchar esta última batalla, pero no se lograra si esto continua asi*** Pensó Kurama al ver a los cielos y el clima que azotaba con fuerza las fuerzas aliadas y ayudaba a gran medida a sus enemigos.

"Se retiran" Murmuro Mito al verlo irse del campo de batalla.

" **No, al parecer van a reorganizarse"** Explico Kurama.

"Eso parece" Murmuro Mito

" **Eso nunca va a terminar mientras haya invierno, debemos terminar con eso"** Dijo con seriedad el Kitsune.

"Eso es difícil de quitar, el invierno llego unos años antes de la muerte de mi abuelo, mi padre lo vivió desde su niñez y también yo hasta pasado más de mis veinte inviernos como planeas hacerlo" Comento la pelirroja.

" **Denme tiempo eso es lo único que necesito"** Dijo tranquilamente **.**

Cada uno de los presente vio como aquel ser gigante abrió su hocico y como poco a poco una poderosa energía se arremolinó en una esfera oscura que iba creciendo lentamente, tanto era su poder que incluso a la distancia el Rey de la Noche podía sentirla y la miraba con temor.

" **Bijudama"** Exclamo Kurama mientras la lanzaba a los cielos, provocando una poderosa lucha brillara en los cielos que aquellas nueves que lo bloqueaban se despejaran al instante antes aquel poder.

"Lo hiciste Kurama" Exclamo con shock la pelirroja sin embargo todo rastro desapareció cuando vio que Kurama caía rendido en el suelo y como su pelaje anaranjado iba perdiendo colar hasta que llegara a un blanco pálido "Que te pasa Kurama"

" **Utilice mi máximo poder para hacerlo junto con mi esencia de vida, ya he cumplido con mi deber con el ultimo espíritu de fuego, le toca a ustedes su parte para poder sobrevivir"** Explico con una voz cansada y resignada, mientras empezaba a encogerse, tanto que su poder y rastro de vida rápidamente iba desapareciendo.

Al escuchar y ver lo que estaba pasando Mito y compañía entendía fácilmente lo que estaba pasando.

"No, no maldita sea Kurama te lo prometí, te prometí que te liberaría que vivirías libre, un Uzumaki siempre cumple con sus promesas" Hablo con una voz triste y llorosa.

" **Lo soy Mito, lo soy"** Dijo Kurama mientras lentamente sus ojos de cerraban ante las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros.

"No es, la muerte es solo una falsa liberta para ti Kurama, tu bien lo sabes que este no tiene que ser el final maldita bola de pelos como si fuera a dejarte morir, por mi clan lo jure al igual que mis antepasados que te dejaría libre que pudieras ver de nuevo el mundo como voy a dejar que eso pase si mueres" Dijo entre lágrimas la chica pelirroja **"Kami no ten no fuin –Sello Celestial de los Dioses–".**

Ante la mirada sorprendida la de varios guerreros, gigantes y niños del bosque, aquel Kitsune fue absorbido por la heredera Uzumaki en su cuerpo y esta última empezó a cambiar, dando que un grupo de colas de fuego aparecieron desde su coxis y un par de orejas en su cabeza, no solo eso todos su cuerpo se llenó de llamas carmesís, era como si un espíritu echo completamente fuego apareciera a plena vista de todos.

"Mito estas bien" Pregunto Arashi cautelosamente solo para ver un par de ojos rojos con hendidura verlo.

"Si los estoy" Dijo tranquilamente Mito.

"Como rayos puedes decir que estas bien Mito estas ardiendo en fuego, ¡EN FUEGO! y hablo literalmente" Exclamo Hashirama con incredulidad.

"Woa" Dijo ella al darse cuenta de ello

Negando con la cabeza Tobirama miro a la mujer "Solo tu Mito dirías woa en una situación así, solo tú"

Mirando el asombroso cambio de Mito y como el gran ser se sacrificó para quintar el invierno de sus hombros, Azor Ahai tomo la batuta.

"No debemos dejar que el sacrificio del gran Kitsune sea en vano, no ha brindado ver de nuevo el sol no solo para nosotros sino también para las futuras generaciones, nosotros hemos vivido en la oscuridad de la nubes ahora que han sido despejada en nuestro turno de despejar este campo de batalla de nuestros enemigos" Grito con fuerza el guerrero

Empezando su carga vieron como los seis guerreros tomaron la iniciativa con Mito como punta de lanza, el choque fue asombrosos, como Mito de una sola estocada de su espada corto más de veinte seres de hielo, adentrándose rápidamente a las últimas filas de los enemigas.

* * *

Arashi está pensando, cada estrategia cada forma de matar, limpiar al enemigo de una forma rápida sin gastar tanta energía, en lo necesitaría no podría desperdiciarlo, mirando hacia el frente miraba con una varias arañas gigantes lo rodeaban, pero no perdió su mente siguió, él sabía que sus patas eran su punto débil después de haber visto como los niños del bosque como los derrotaban.

" **Hiraishin** " Murmuro y desapareció de la vista de aquellas criaturas y lo último que pudieron ver fue como caían al suelo, observando sus últimas muertes Arashi dijo "Todavía faltan enemigos y mi poder sigue brillando con intensidad, que morirá primero mi poder o los enemigos".

* * *

Los hermanos Senju nunca se equivocaban, ellos lo sabían es por eso que sus enemigos caían a sus pies.

"Hermano, voy a utilizar nuestra habilidad secreta del clan ayúdame" Comento Hashirama.

Tobirama sitio con la cabeza y poniendo sus manos en suelo pilares filosos brotando de la capa de nieve bajo sus pies empalando a los Otros que se acervaban al dúo de hermanos "Hecho" Murmuro Tobirama.

"Bien **Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu –Elemento Madera: Técnica Dragón de Madera–** " Exclamo Hashirama y un poderoso ser de madera apareció ante la vista de todo sin embargo Hashirama aún no terminaba " **Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu –Elemento Madera: Jutsu Hombre de Madera–** "

Otro ser humanoide brote desde el suelo uniéndose al otro ser de madera, que con gran fuerza y poderío ambos seres aplastaron, dividieron y desmembraron a sus enemigos.

"Vamos Hashirama aún no es tiempo de descansas" Dijo el siempre tranquilo Tobirama

"Lo sé, lo sé" Expreso Hashirama con un tono agotado.

* * *

Mito sentía como la carga de poder empezaba a repercutir en su cuerpo pero siguió a pesar de todos, no podía parar no podía agotarse, su voluntad no se lo permitía "Aun no todavía no" Murmuro pasa si mismo.

* * *

Brandon Stark, podía decirse de él que no era tan poderoso y con grandes habilidades sobrenaturales como el de los tres clanes espirituales o que tenga la habilidad herrera y guerrera del Azor Ahai, sin embargo lo que si tenía y había utilizando era sus grandes pensamientos para construir fuertes, sus habilidades para comandar como un guerrero, pero sobre todo, él era lo que tanto la humanidad quería en estos momentos un líder, alguien que los guiara a la victoria y eso es lo que haría esta guerra la victoria.

"Brandon" Escucho la voz de su amigo Azor Ahai.

Solo para ver a un hombre bañado en su propia sangre sin embargo aún en pie.

"Deberías retirarte Azor Ahai, te vez como una mierda" Bromeo Brandon sin embargo no podía enviar salir un poco de preocupación en su voz.

"No aun no, se lo que va a pasar si me quedo pero tú más que nadie sabe el motivo de estar aquí" Dijo Azor Ahai mostrando una espada muy parecida a la que tenía Mito "Debo terminar mi misión"

Mirando a su amigo con tristeza y resinación asintió con la cabeza "Te abriré paso".

"Gracias"

Brandon lo sabía cómo líder, que una guerra no se ganaría sin muertes y sin sacrificios.

"Suerte Azor Ahai y que dioses cuiden tu viaje" Murmuro mientras se lanzaba en ataque limpiando la zona para su amigo.

* * *

Dolor era el único sentimiento que sentía Azor Ahai, su cuerpo estaba roto él era consciente de esto, su cuerpo había soportado de todo desde golpes, espadas y lanzas, pero no se detenía su determinada y terca mente le decía continuar, hasta que por fin lo vio, es ser que era su líder, el Rey de la Noche, viéndolo se lanzó en ataque chocando su espada de hielo con espada de fuego, golpe tras golpe, corte tras otro hasta manchar completamente la blanca nieve de rojo continuo hasta que una estocada en su hombro lo hiso retroceder y dejo caer su espada al suelo, sintiendo un dolor punzante en pecho se dio cuenta que el mismo brazo del Rey de la Noche lo había perforado tomando su corazón con su mano lo apretó hasta destrozarlo.

Con sus últimas fuerzas golpeo al Rey de la Noche lo derribo fuertemente varios metros a distancia, tomo su espada y sabiendo que él no podía matarlo lanzo su espada a la única persona capaz de derrotar al Rey de la Noche

"TOMA LA ESPADA MITO" Grito con fuerza hasta que ultima respiración ceso de su cuerpo.

Mito cuando tomo la espada se sorprendió al darse cuenta del sacrificio de su amigo tanto antes de batalla como en la misma y utilizando su poder de fuego unió tanto la espada de Azor Ahai donde está el alma de su amada Nissa al igual que la suya donde estaba su prometido creando una espada de llamas doradas creando la Hono no Uzushio.

Así fue como Azor Ahai murió, resistió 40 Golpes a puño limpio, 30 fracturas de huesos, 20 cortes de espada, 10 perforaciones de lanzas, 1 perforación con una mano destrozando su corazón, pero aun así siguió peleando hasta morir de pie como ningún otro héroe podría haberlo echo.

"Adiós mi buen amigo y guerrero Azor Ahai, juro que tu legado permanecerá generación tras generación." Dijo Mito al encontrase frente a frente al Rey de la Noche

Antes que pudiera acercase a el 10 guerreros elite de los Otros aparecieron frente a ella, sin embargo Arashi, Tobirama y Hashirama aparecieron junto a ella.

"Déjanos el resto a nosotros Mito" Dijo Hashirma.

Comenzando así la batalla, tanto Arashi como los hermanos Senju lucharon contra tres, mientras que Mito lucho contra el Señor de la Noche y uno de sus elites, la lucha fue encarnizada y difícil, que a pesar Mito tenía una espada poderosa no podía utilizarla correctamente debido a estado actual de su cuerpo, pero después de un tiempo logro matar al elite decapitándolo dejándola frente a frente al líder de los Otros.

"No vas a escapar" Grito Mito y con ultimas fuerzas lanzo una estocada que a pesar que tres espadas de hielos la intentaron bloquear, se quebraron por tal fuerza y causando una grabe herida en el Rey de la Noche a través de su torso.

Desafortunadamente el Rey de la Noche todavía seguía convivida, cuando Mito intento darle el golpe de gracia los anteriores guerreros de hielo se interpusieron entre ellos provocando la muerte de uno pero el otro logro sacar a su líder del lugar, solo quedando tres de los elites y el mismo Rey de la Noche.

Al ver esto el resto de caminantes de hielo empezaron su caótica retirada, pero siendo perseguidos por las tres razas.

"Termino" Murmuro Brandon mientras miraba a sus amigos y con mayor tristeza a su amigo caido.

"Por el momento si" Dijo tranquilamente Mito pero el dolor en rostro era palpable.

"Ellos regresaran verdad" Dijo Brandon.

"Lo harán, y el clan Uzumaki estará ahí para enfrentarlos" Expreso Mito decididamente a pesar de los sacrificio aun seguirían en pie de batalla cuando regresaran.

"Al igual que el Senju" Dijo Tobirama junto con el asentimiento de Hashirama.

"También el Namikaze" Respondió Arashi tranquilamente.

"Oigan no se olviden de mí y mi familia" Dijo Brandon con una sonrisa.

En la oscuridad de la nombre con solo una vela iluminado el cuarto un pequeño niño escuchaba a su madre contarle una historia

* * *

"Así fue como los antiguos clanes lograron derrotar a los Otros hace miles de años, pero nuestra familia hizo un voto que si alguna vez ellos regresaban por el bien de la humanidad y el futuro" dijo tranquilamente una sedosa voz femenina y al terminar escucho un leve sonido una respiración solo para ver a su pequeño hijo dormido.

"Descansa mi bebe" Murmuro con cariño.

"Lo pudiste dormir" Susurro una voz masculina.

"Si, le gusta mucho escuchar las historia de nuestros antepasados" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, sin embargo menguo una vez que vio el rostro de su marido.

"Pasa algo Minato" Hablo con preocupación la mujer.

"Mira Kushina" Dijo mientras le entregaba una carta.

"Por los dioses" Dijo Kushina con un grito ahogado para despertar a su hijo "Crees que lo vallan a encontrar".

"Él dice que es muy probable que lo hagan y que estemos preparados porque al parecer han encontrado pistas de nosotros" Y mirando a su hijo volvió a hablar "Tenemos que enseñarle nuestras habilidades secretas a nuestro hijo"

"Le vas a enseñar el Hiraishin" Murmuro con sorpresa.

"No, no puedo enseñarle eso, el Hiraishin tiene que aprenderlo por sí mismo, no puede usarlo como yo ya que el Hiraishin se adapta a cada persona solo le puedo enseñar las bases, pero si le voy a enseñar sobre Mukoton" Expreso Minato tranquilamente.

"Ya veo, le voy a enseñar cómo usar sus cadenas de chakra, aunque sigo pensando que es demasiado joven todavía" Dijo con tristeza Kushina

"Lo se cariño pero debemos preparando para el futuro y se pueda defender si no estamos cerca" Dijo Minato mientras abrazaba a su esposa con amor y mirar a su hijo aun dormido *Tu eres nuestra única esperanza Naruto, en ti recae los tres clanes*

* * *

 **Que les pareció la versión completa y prólogo de esta historia, déjenme sus comentarios, también quiero preguntarles si modifico las palabras en inglés, por lo que vieron cambie poniente por Westeros o Fairy Tail en vez de Cola de Hadas, si quieren que lo siga haciendo ya ven que en vez de usar Jon Nieve seria Jon Snow, en su caso Desembarco del Rey a King's Landing, también les quiero decir este prologo lo tenía pensado a un inicio hacerlo en dos partes pero una vez que comencé a escribir me fue difícil dividirlo por lo que este ha sido el prólogo más grandes que hecho, por lo que los capítulos no serán tan grandes pero sí tendrán un promedio entre 5,000 a 6,000 palabras en algunos casos incluso superior a esas palabras.**


End file.
